A Firefighter's Nightmare
by Rescue45
Summary: About 0200 as the DeSoto's were sleeping, the living room became filled with black, thick smoke as a fire raged. The flames went up the curtains and melted the paint on the walls. Roy had taught his family how to get out of the house in case of a fire. They had practiced it many times; even in the middle of the night. Tonight would be their test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fire

Roy was tired when he pulled the squad back into the station. The last twenty-four hours had been brutal. Roy and Johnny started off yesterday morning with a heart attack call and as soon as they left Rampart they were toned out for a car accident. The whole day was one call after the other. Roy couldn't even remember if he and Johnny had eaten anything all shift, although he did vaguely remember swallowing a hot dog sometime or other. It was sometime after midnight when he climbed into bed. He hadn't even had the chance to fall asleep when the tones went off for a structure fire. It turned out to be a paint factory. Luckily, no one was injured but it took them the rest of the night to put the fire out. He opened the driver's door and said, "It's been one long shift, my friend." They started walking to the locker room.

"I hear ya, Pal. I'll be glad to go home and get some shut eye," Johnny replied.

"Me too, except I'm going to Jenny's talent show and then Chris has a practice."

"Ya know I love Joanne and the kids, but I'm going to have to bail today. I worked twelve hours at station eight yesterday and I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"I know you're beat," Roy said as he opened the door to the locker room. "Hey, you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Roy always took a shower before leaving the station to avoid making his whole house 'reek of smoke' as Joanne put it. He smelled his uniform shirt before putting it in his overnight bag and said out loud. "She's right, it does smell like smoke."

When he got home, he had time to take a two-hour nap before going to Jenny's talent show. He almost fell asleep as the other kids were singing, dancing or otherwise showing their talents and Joanne had to nudge him a couple of times with an elbow to his ribs. Roy thought they were pretty good for a bunch of kindergarteners. As Jenny walked up to the microphone, he sat up straight and looked as proud as any father could be. Jenny walked on stage and took the microphone from the MC. She didn't seem a bit nervous. Joanne looked at Roy to make sure he was awake. She wasn't about to let him miss Jenny. Jenny said, "I'm decicating, desa…anyway this song is for my Daddy. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, Dad, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." She turned to hand the mic back to the MC then faced the audience and added, "My Daddy's a fireman and he's my hero." There was a bunch of 'ahhhh's' and clapping from the audience as she received a standing ovation. Roy stood and beamed with pride as he clapped loudly. He let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Joanne rested her head on Roy's shoulder and smiled. She was so proud of Jenny and she was proud of her paramedic/firefighter husband.

After the talent show, Jenny saw her parents and ran up to them. She jumped into Roy's waiting arms and said, "Daddy, did you like my song? I sunged it just for you."

Roy hugged her tight and said, "I loved it. Thank you."

"It was perfect, sweetheart," Joanne said. "Just like you've been practicing."

Jenny usually didn't like to go to Chris' practices but this time she said she wanted to see her brother play. Jenny sat in between Joanne and Roy during the practice. Chris loved it when his dad was able to come to his practices. He was at third base and the coach hit a ball to him. Chris had to dive for it and caught it just before it hit the ground. He got up and held up the glove with the ball in it. His coach yelled, "Way to go, Chris." Chris smiled and dusted the dirt off his pants.

Roy took the family out for pizza for dinner after the practice. When he got home he was tired but he learned a long time ago that's just part of being a firefighter/paramedic. Roy and Joanne put the kids to bed and decided that they were both ready for sleep too. Roy brushed his teeth and stared at his bed from the doorway. It looked so perfectly relaxing. He was savoring the minutes until he could fall into blissful sleep. Joanne was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair wearing her long-sleeved, light blue, silk night gown. She smiled at Roy, "I know you're tired tonight, Honey." She put the brush in the drawer, stood up, pushed the chair in and pulled back the covers.

"I'm beyond tired, but it's been a good day. I wouldn't have missed Jenny's singing to me for anything or Chris' practice. Jenny was so cute singing and that catch Chris made was fantastic."

"I'm glad you were able to make it."

"I know. I miss so much; it was nice to be there for a change." Roy rolled on his side and turned out the light that was on the small nightstand. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said and they fell asleep almost instantly.

About 0200 as the DeSoto's were sleeping, the living room became filled with black, thick smoke as a fire raged. The flames went up the curtains and melted the paint on the walls. Roy had taught his family how to get out of the house in case of a fire. He had taught them the important things like: keeping as close to the ground as you can, keeping a pair of shoes close to the bed where they can be found in the dark so they don't step on broken glass. There was a strong flashlight in each bedroom that would help them navigate through the black smoke. He taught them to touch a door before opening it and if it was hot not to open it but to go out of the window instead. He showed them how to pop the screen out of their windows and climb outside, and where outside to meet so they would know everyone made it outside safely. They had practiced it many times; even in the middle of the night. They had practiced it at least a hundred times; tonight would be their test.

Roy jolted awake at the first sound of the smoke alarms going off in the house. He shook Joanne, "Honey, wake up!" He yelled. She groaned. "No, don't sit up, roll off the bed onto the floor!"

She was groggy but understood what Roy was saying. "The kids!" Joanne yelled as she was on the floor reaching for her shoes. She knew exactly where they were even though the room was getting darker by the second.

"I'll get the kids. I need you to get out of the window just like we've practiced, okay?" Roy's voice was calm as if this were another drill. He knew it wasn't a drill; this was the real thing and he had to remain calm and think clearly to save his family.

Roy crawled on his hands and knees to the door as Joanne was pushing the screen out of the window. Roy reached his hand out and touched the door, it was hot. He crawled back to the other side of the bed in time to see Joanne climbing out of the window. He wasn't far behind her. Once they were outside, Roy told Joanne to go to the meeting spot; which was the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Roy went to Jenny's window in time to see Chris trying to open it. "Dad, the window's stuck!"

"I'll get it, Son. Go to your mom. It'll be okay," Roy said as he pushed the window open. He was worried because he didn't see Jenny. She should have been trying to open the window from the inside like she had done during their drills. He crawled inside her room. It was so dark from the smoke he couldn't see his hand in front of him. He could also feel the heat. His heart sank as he picked up his lifeless daughter off her bed. He breathed a couple of breaths into her as she lay limp in his arms as he carried her to the window. Roy didn't hear the sirens as they approached and by the time he was at the window, help was already there. He passed Jenny to a waiting fireman. "She's not breathing," he said as handed his youngest child over. Roy quickly exited the house and saw smoke coming from the front of the house. He could hear the fire crackling and smell the smoke that was now filling the air. He also saw red flashing lights. He stumbled as he ran around to the front of the house to see his daughter lying on the ground being given oxygen by Charles Moore a paramedic from B-Shift. Roy highly respected Mark and his partner, Joe Miller. He saw Joanne kneeling in the grass close by watching everything with tears streaming down her face. Chris was leaning over his mother with his head on her shoulders with a stunned look on his face. Their dog, Rex, was sitting next to them. Roy didn't know how he made it outside.

Joanne saw Roy and ran toward him followed by Chris. "Is she..."

Roy stopped her from saying anything else. "She's breathing, look at her chest rise and fall. Let me talk to Moore, you stay here." He gave Joanne and Chris a reassuring nod. "I'll be right back."

Joanne hugged Chris as she watched Roy talking to Moore who was obtaining Jenny's blood pressure.

"Moore, how is she?"

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke, Roy, but I think she's going to be okay. We've got her on oxygen, and she's breathing on her own now. Miller's talking to Dr. Brackett now."

Roy knelt down beside his daughter and gently took her hand. "Jenny, it's Daddy. Wake up, sweetheart." Jenny didn't make a sound.

"Roy, Brackett wants an IV," Moore said. Roy nodded and watched as Moore started the IV. "Do you want to ride in with her?"

Roy desperately wanted to ride in with Jenny, but he knew Joanne was in no shape to drive. Just then Johnny ran up to him. "Roy, what the…"

"I couldn't get to her in time," Roy said as he choked back his tears.

"You did, Roy. She's breathing on her own," Johnny said. He heard the ambulance as it was approaching. "Moore, can he ride in with her?"

"What about Joanne and Chris?" Roy said.

Johnny looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh, yeah. Hey, I'll drive them. You go on in with Jenny. I'll do something with Rex too."

Moore and Miller put Jenny on the stretcher. "Roy?" Moore said.

"Yeah. Johnny, bring them, will ya?"

"I'll be right behind you, Pal."

Roy climbed inside the ambulance. "Go, Roy, I'll talk to Joanne and Chris." Roy left and Johnny explained everything to Joanne. Johnny put Rex in the back of his Land Rover along with Chris.

Johnny pulled up to the hospital and opened the door for Joanne and Chris. They found Roy standing in the hall. "Roy?" Joanne said as she ran to him.

Roy put his arms around her and said, "Dr. Brackett says she's going to be all right. She woke up in the ambulance. He's keeping her a few hours but she's okay. We can see her in a minute." He hugged Joanne and Chris. "Johnny, how'd you know?"

"Chief McConnikee recognized the address and called me himself."

Roy reached out his hand and patted Johnny's shoulder, "I'm glad he did."

"Me too," Johnny said. "What happened, Roy?"

"I don't know. We were sleeping when the smoke alarms woke me up."

"Dad?" Chris asked.

"What is it, Son?"

"I know we were supposed to meet in the front yard, but when I saw Jenny's window still closed, I had to try…"

Roy hugged his son. "It's okay, Chris. You tried to save your sister. I'm very proud of you."

Dr. Brackett stepped into the hallway and said, "Roy, like I said earlier, I'd like to keep her a few hours but she's going to be just fine. You can see her now." He reached out his hand and touched Roy's arm for a moment. "Dixie's with her."

"Thank you, Dr. Brackett," Roy and Joanne both said.

"Uh, Roy, I've some things I have to take care of. I'll be back by the time she's released." Roy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Arrest

Dr. Brackett released Jenny at three that afternoon with specific instructions to return if she developed any difficulty breathing, worsening cough or swallowing. He wanted to see her back in two days for a check-up as well. Roy held Jenny in his arms as they started to leave Rampart. He put her down in a chair in the waiting room and sat next to her. "What is it, Roy?" Joanne asked.

"Where do we go? We don't have a house?" They had been so worried about Jenny they didn't think about the condition of their house. Roy was right; they had no place to go.

Johnny came running in and almost slid past them as he came to an abrupt stop. "Sorry, I'm late. I had some things to do." Johnny appeared to be excited about something, although Roy couldn't imagine what that could possibly be when his world was in such turmoil. Johnny noticed the sad look on his partner's face. "Roy, Joanne, I found…I mean we…the guys and I found you a place to stay. It's not perfect and it's just temporary but it's better than nothing."

"You did what, Johnny?" Roy asked. His spirits were beginning to lift a little. He had wondered where the rest of the guys were. Usually, when something happens to one of them they rally together but since the fire a little over twelve hours ago, he's only seen Johnny.

"We've all been out looking all morning. I called Captain Stanley early this morning and well…just follow me, will ya?"

Roy stood up and held Jenny in his arms. "Lead the way." Joanne and Chris smiled at Roy as they followed him. Roy put Jenny in the backseat with Chris and buckled her up. He made sure Chris was buckled before closing the door. Roy followed Johnny. It was a good thing Johnny knew where they were going because they made one turn after another before Johnny's Land Rover parked right in front of a small brick house. Roy saw Captain Stanley's vehicle in front along with Mikes. He opened the car door and took Jenny out who proclaimed that she wanted to walk. Captain Stanley, Chet, Mike, and Marco were standing in the front yard next to Johnny who was holding Rex's leash. Johnny dropped the leash and he ran to his family tail wagging as fast as it could. Johnny thought he'd never seen a happier dog in his whole life. Chris bent down and clapped for him to come to him and he fell on the ground as he petted Rex. Jenny laughed and giggled. The Captain Stanley put his hand on Roy's shoulder, "Sorry we didn't make it to the hospital, Pal, but Johnny said your place is well…he said you needed a new place and quick. We've been looking all morning to find a suitable one. Chet actually found this one."

Joanne smiled at her friends and said, "Thank you all so much."

"We've been gathering some furniture and other things you might need the next few days. We wanted it to be ready for you when Jenny was released so we didn't have a lot of time," Marco said.

"You guys are too much," Roy said as he led his family inside.

Roy stepped into the living room and saw a couch and an end table with a lamp on it. "I don't know how to thank you guys for this."

"Then don't," Captain Stanley said.

"Joanne, here's the kitchen," Marco said. Joanne saw a small kitchen table with four chairs. He showed her the few dishes they had been able to obtain and the refrigerator that had been fully stocked. Marco told her that he donated some of his own spices and opened the small cabinet where he'd put them.

"I can't believe you guys had time to get all this stuff already. We didn't know what we were going to do," Joanne told Marco.

Marco put his arm around her for a moment and said, "That's why we couldn't make it to the hospital. Johnny told us everything."

Chris came running down the hallway followed by Jenny, "Mom, Dad, there's even beds in the bedrooms!"

"We couldn't find any dressers yet, but we did put up some shelves," Mike said.

Roy started walking down the hall to see the bedrooms and stumbled. Johnny caught him before he fell and said, "Hey, Pal, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, Johnny. I never did sleep last night."

"How about we let you guys get in a little shut eye and come back say around six and we'll bring dinner?" Johnny asked.

"That sounds great," Joanne said. "I know the kids are tired too especially Jenny."

"We'll be back at six then, Pal," Captain Stanley said.

They started to leave and Roy followed them outside. "Uh, Johnny?"

Johnny turned around, "Yeah, Roy."

"This place is great and all but…"

Johnny cut him off, "Roy, don't worry about the first month's rent. It's covered. Get some rest we'll talk about it later, okay?" Roy nodded. He yawned as he walked back in the house.

Roy couldn't believe it was five thirty already. He felt like he'd just fallen asleep. He needed to wake up or he would be awake all night anyway so he stretched and yawned when Joanne woke him up. She said the kids were already awake and playing in the backyard with Rex. She sat on the bed next to him. "That was so sweet of the guys to find us a place so quickly. It's a little small and with only two bedrooms I know we won't be here long, but it was nice to have someplace to go."

"Yeah, it was." He hugged her. "We'll be okay, Honey. We're all together and we'll be okay. Tomorrow, I'll go by the house and see if there's anything left. Johnny said most of the fire was in the living room."

"I'm going with you."

Roy thought for a minute whether having Joanne see the burned up house was a good idea or not. "You know…"

"It wasn't a question, Dear. I'm going with you tomorrow. I want to see it, I need to see it. I'll get someone to watch the kids."

"I guess you do."

They went into the back yard and watched the kids play with Rex. They were having fun, but Jenny was running a lot and that concerned Roy. He told them to come inside. Joanne took Jenny to the kitchen to get a glass of Kool-aid and Chris said, "Dad, I know I should be upset about having to share a room with Jenny, but I'm not." Tears were starting to form in his eyes, "We almost lost her. She's my only sister and I love her. If I have to share a room with her forever it will be worth it."

Roy hugged Chris. "We do have a lot to be thankful for don't we?" Chris just nodded.

The front door opened and Johnny came in carrying an armful. He had bought enough hot dogs and hamburgers for an army. Captain Stanley, Emily and the rest of the guys from the station arrived shortly after Johnny. Captain Stanley had put his grill on the back of his truck so they could have a cookout. Everyone had brought enough food so there would be plenty.

Captain Stanley and Marco started the grill and just as the hot dogs were put on there was a knock at the door. Johnny was in the kitchen cutting tomatoes for the hamburgers and he answered it. He saw two men dressed in dark blue suits and were wearing shinny black shoes. "Hello," Johnny said.

One of the men flashed a badge and asked, "Are you Roy DeSoto?"

"No. He's out back with the rest of the guys. Is this about the fire? Do you know what caused it?" Johnny was kind of surprised because he knew all the arson investigators and didn't recognize these men and the investigators wore fire department uniforms. "I'll go get him for ya. Come on in."

"No, that's all right. Just take us to him."

Johnny was a little worried. Something just didn't seem right but he led the men out back and called Roy over. Roy saw the men and thought they must be there about the fire. He shook hands with them, "Hi, I'm Roy DeSoto. Are you here about the fire?"

One of the men flashed his badge again while the other one proceeded to say, "I'm Detective William Nolan and this is my partner Steve Vaughn. Roy DeSoto, you are under arrest."

"Arrest for  
what!" Johnny yelled.

Roy looked petrified as Detective Vaughn patted him down and handcuffs were placed on him. The detective continued to read Roy his rights. "You can't possibly think I had anything to do with it, I'm a fireman."

"You wouldn't be the first fireman to start a fire now would you, Mr. DeSoto."

Captain Stanley heard the commotion along with everyone else who came running over to Roy's defense. "Officers, I'm Captain Stanley from the LA Fire Department and I can assure you that Roy here had nothing to do with his house fire. His daughter almost died in it." Captain Stanley's voice was calm although on the inside he was boiling mad. How can they possibly think Roy started his own house fire? He was livid.

"It's a good thing she didn't or he'd be under arrest for murder then," Vaughn said.

Chris tried to hit the officer but Johnny grabbed him just in time. "No, Chris."

"But my Dad didn't do anything wrong. They can't arrest him!" Tears were streaming down Chris's face.

Mike picked Jenny up when he saw her crying. He took her to a very upset Joanne. Emily put her arm around Joanne and whispered, "It'll be okay."

Johnny bent down to be at Chris's eye level, "Chris, I know your dad didn't do anything wrong and so does everyone else. We'll get it sorted out. Now, the best thing you can do is calm down."

"Where are you taking him?" Captain Stanley asked. He had many dealings with the police and knew the best thing to do was to be calm and do what they asked. Yelling and getting upset only escalated matters.

"Downtown, station four," Detective Nolan said.

"Thank you," Captain Stanley replied. "Roy, listen to me. We'll get to the bottom of this. I know you didn't do anything but don't say anything without a lawyer. I'll be there as soon as I call Chief McConnikee."

Detective Nolan took hold of Roy's right arm and led him away. Joanne was crying on Johnny's shoulders. Mike had picked Jenny back up and was holding her. Chet said, "There's no way. They're crazy if they think Roy had anything to do with it."

Captain Stanley put his hands on Joanne's shoulders, "Joanne, I'm going to call the chief then I'm going to the station to see what I can do. I think it would be a good idea if you came with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Thanks." She looked at Jenny and Chris.

"Don't worry about the kids, there's enough people here to take care of them," Captain Stanley said. There was a chorus of that's right and we'll watch them.

"Captain, I think I should go with you, too," Johnny said.

"I do too, Johnny. You are his partner and they may have some questions for you."

"I'll stay here with the kids, Joanne. You go with Hank and see Roy." Emily said.

While the captain was talking to the chief on the phone Johnny and Joanne took the kids in the living room. "I don't know why the police think your dad started the fire but you mom, Captain Stanley and I are going to the police station to tell them he didn't do it. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding and I don't want you to worry, okay?" Johnny said.

"Mommy, are they going to put you in jail too?" Jenny asked.

Joanne gasped and covered her mouth. "No, Honey. They're not going to put your mommy in jail," Captain Stanley said.

Chris just sat on the couch with a very angry look on his face. "Chris, I promise we'll do everything to bring dad home," Joanne said. She tried to put her arm around him but he flinched and moved away. "I understand you're angry and believe me, so am I. I know you don't want me to leave right now, but I'm going to find a way to convince the police that there's no way your dad could ever do anything like that."

"That's not what I'm mad about, Mom. I want you to go get Dad."

"What is it then?"

Chris looked at Jenny sitting on Joanne's lap, "If they arrested Dad that means the fire was set. What kind of person…" he touched Jenny's long brown hair. "She almost died."

Johnny hugged Chris. "I don't know who could do something like this, Chris. But I do know that we will find out. It's okay to be mad, scared and whatever else you're feeling. We all are. It's okay."

Chris lifted his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm okay, Mom. Tell Dad I love him, okay?"

"I will. He loves you too." She kissed Jenny on the top of the head, "He loves both of you."

Joanne and Johnny left with Captain Stanley after he called the chief. On the way to the police station, he told Joanne and Johnny that the Chief of police had just called Chief McConnikee and told him they arrested Roy. It appears the fire was started in the living room. He also said that it would be wise for Roy to get an attorney as soon as possible. Just as they were about to enter the police station Captain Stanley said, "No matter what happens you've got to keep calm yourselves. The best we can hope for right now is to get Roy out on bail. They think he's guilty and we're not going to change their minds tonight." Johnny and Joanne nodded. "Good," Captain Stanley said as he opened the big glass door to the police station.

It was busy inside with people in handcuffs yelling and cursing at the officers, phones ringing, officers talking on the phones and one presumable drunk man singing. Joanne held her purse tight and Johnny put his arm around her and whispered, "It'll be all right."

Captain Stanley went to the desk and told the officer that he was there to see Roy. He explained that Roy had been arrested earlier. The officer at the desk said, "Oh yeah, the fireman. He's being interrogated now. No one can see him." Johnny shuddered. He wondered what it would be like to be interrogated. Captain Stanley was instructed to sit on a bench and someone would talk to him as soon as they could.

As he was being led to the car, Roy thought about the time he and Johnny had been accused of stealing money from a patient's wallet. He thought he was worried then; that feeling was nothing compared to the fear, anger, and confusion he was experiencing now. He did just as Captain Stanley had suggested and requested a lawyer as soon as he was in the detective's car. Roy had been fingerprinted, photographed, and patted down again before he was taken to a small interrogation room. He was handcuffed to the table and left alone. He looked around and noticed the only thing in the room was a small wooden table, three chairs, a pitcher of water, a glass and a mirror. He wondered if it was a two-way mirror like they had in the movies. The walls were all painted white. He had very little sleep the past couple of days and was extremely tired. He folded his arms on the table and put his head down. As soon as he drifted off to sleep, he saw the fire again. In his dream he couldn't get the window and when Detective Nolan opened the door Roy was yelling, "Jenny!"

Nolan looked at Vaughn and slammed the door. Roy jolted awake. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. "Innocent men don't sleep," Vaughn said as he sat down on Roy's left side.

"You don't understand," Roy stated. "I was on duty the night before last. We had one call after the other including a paint factory that kept us out all night. Then last night with the fire…I haven't slept in two days." Roy was too tired to remember he'd asked for a lawyer. Nolan took the handcuffs off. Roy rubbed his wrists. They weren't on tight but they still made his wrists hurt and he was happy to have them off.

"Tell us about the fire last night, Roy. I can call you Roy can't I?" Vaughn said. There was something in his tone that Roy didn't like. He didn't trust him, but he was too tired to think straight.

"Roy's fine. I was sleeping and the smoke alarms went off and woke me up."

Nolan sat down on Roy's right side and poured a glass of water and slid it toward Roy. "Go ahead. Sounds like you've had a long couple of days."

Roy picked up the glass and took a sip. The cool water felt refreshing and woke him up a little. His throat had been dry since the fire. He set he glass down and said, "Thanks."

"Roy what were you doing when the fire broke out?" Nolan asked.

"I was sleeping. I told you the smoke alarms woke me up."

"What about before the fire? Before you went to bed, what were you doing?" Vaughn asked.

Roy turned his head so he could look at Vaughn when he answered, "I was…"

Before Roy could answer Nolan asked, "Roy, how is it you got out before your kids?" Roy turned his head to face Nolan.

"The door, the door was hot when I touched it. I couldn't open it. I had to go out the window," Roy was trying to recollect every detail. "It all happened so fast…"

"What were you doing before you went to bed?" Vaughn repeated.

Instead of turning his head, Roy remembered about asking for a lawyer said, "I've been arrested and charged with arson. I want a lawyer. I asked for one in the car and I don't think I should be answering anymore questions until I talk to a lawyer."

"If you want to wait here for a couple of hours for some court appointed lawyer to show up instead of talking to us and clearing the air now, that's your choice," Vaughn said.

"Just tell me, what evidence do you have against me? I didn't do it. I didn't set my own house on fire."

"Roy, the fire was started in your living room. Your couch had been doused in kerosene then set on fire. Who else had access to your house so late at night?"

Just then the door opened and a short man wearing a dark brown business suit came in. "I believe my client has requested a lawyer so why are you still questioning him?" Roy felt relieved. He thought he'd have to wait hours for a lawyer.

"We were just keeping him company. Making small chit-chat while we waited for you," Vaughn said as he stood up.

"Give me time alone to confer with my client please." The two detectives didn't say anything as they left the room.

"I'm Josh Evans, your lawyer, Mr. DeSoto." He reached his hand out and shook Roy's. "We're going to try to get you out on bail tonight. Tell me everything about the fire."

It took Roy a while to explain every detail about the fire. He was so tired he struggled to remember everything. He finally got it all out. "Okay. I've worked with Nolan and Vaughn before. I know they can seem kind of hard-nosed but they really are pretty fair guys."

"I didn't have anything to do with the fire and don't understand why anyone thinks I did."

"Roy, I want you to know that I do believe you. As far as the detectives go, let's just say I know they're just doing their job right now. Your wife, partner and captain are here. Do you mind if I talk to them?"

"They said they'd come."

"I saw them before I came in here. They want to see what they can do get you out on bail tonight. It's a long shot but I'll see what I can do."

"You can talk to anyone and everyone I know just get me outta here, will ya?"

"Roy, hang in there. Don't answer any more questions, I'll be back in a few minutes," Josh said. He gave Roy a reassuring smile as he left the room.

Detectives Nolan and Vaughn were ordered by their captain to arrest Roy after the cause of the fire was deemed to be arson. They were pretty sure he doused the couch and set the fire after the rest of the family had gone to bed. They thought Roy was sure he could get everyone out safely. But something went wrong and his daughter didn't get out until it was almost too late.

Josh tried to his best to get Roy out on bail but he would have to go before a judge and that hearing would be in two days. He hated to deliver the news to Joanne. He was glad that Roy's partner and captain were there. Joanne wanted desperately to talk to Roy before she left the station. Josh explained to Roy that he would have to go in front of a judge in two days then he would probably be released on bail. Detectives Nolan and Vaughn were kind enough to let Joanne have a few minutes with Roy. She was allowed to see him in the interrogation room along with Johnny and Captain Stanley. Joanne cried as she hugged Roy. "Don't worry, we'll get you out as soon as we can. I can't believe they're doing this to us."

"Me either," Roy said as he sat in the chair. He'd never been in jail before and didn't know what to expect.

Johnny patted him on the shoulder, "I'll stay with Joanne and the kids. Don't worry about them. And Joanne's right, we'll get you out of here as soon as we can."

"I'll call the chief and let him know what's going on. Pal, don't worry the truth will come out. It'll be fine," Captain Stanley said.

"Don't worry. How can I not worry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jail

The door opened and Detective Nolan said it was time to go. Nolan explained to Roy that this was a small jail ran by the Sheriff and was not like a state prison. Roy slowly walked toward the jail cell that would be his home for at least two days. He was relieved to find he would be sharing a cell with only two inmates instead of a whole cell full. One inmate appeared to be sleeping. "What are they in for?" Roy asked the guard who was escorting him.

"Them. You won't need to worry about them. They one lying down is some drunk they pulled over for DUI and the other one is a repeat offender driving without a license. You won't have anything to worry about from them."

"Good," Roy mumbled. The guard opened the cell door and Roy stepped inside. "Hi there." Roy said nervously to the young man that was sitting on the top bunk bed. The young man just nodded. The other man was sleeping on the bottom bunk. There were two sets of bunk beds in the small cell and Roy sat on the bottom of the empty bunk. There were no sheets on any of the beds but Roy was so tired he didn't even care. The man sleeping was snoring. Roy was sure he could sleep through it because he was so tired. He rolled over and faced the wall. There was something odd about the way the man was snoring. It wasn't a regular snoring sound. He was about to drift off to sleep when he suddenly realized that the guard said the man had been picked up for DUI and was just sleeping it off. Roy jolted upright and asked the young man on the top bunk, "Has he moved or woke up since you've been here?" The young man didn't say anything. "Listen, he may have a medical problem and could die if we don't help. Has he moved or woke up?"

"No, man and I've been in her for three hours now."

Roy knelt down beside the man and shook him. He didn't budge. Roy noticed the man had been drooling. "Hey, mister, can you hear me?" There was no reply. Roy felt the man's pulse and noticed it was weak. He stood up and yelled, "Help, somebody. There's a medical emergency here!"

"Hey, you're serious; there really is something wrong with him?"

"Yeah, and if they don't do something soon this man's going to die." Roy yelled again.

Finally a guard walked slowly up to the cell and said, "What's your problem?"

"This man in here is dying. You've got to get him to a hospital."

"'There's nothing wrong with him. Like I said before, he's just sleeping it off."

"No. No he's not. I think he's got hypoglycemia and he'll die if you don't get him help."

"How do you know and what's hypo whatever you said?"

"I'm a paramedic with the Los Angeles fire department. I'm willing to bet this man's a diabetic. Now do you have a medical facility here?"

"Yeah. There's always a doctor on standby."

"You'd better get him."

"Are you being serious because if not they'll be hell to pay?"

"Dead serious."

The guard got on his radio and called for the doctor. Roy went back to his patient and tried to arouse him. It was no use. It seemed like forever before the doctor arrived carrying a small black bag. "Doc, I'm Roy DeSoto, a paramedic here in Los Angeles. I think this man's a diabetic and is having a hypoglycemic episode."

Roy and the other inmate were ordered out of the cell and they were lined up against the adjoining cell and ordered not to move. One of the guards pointed a gun at them. The doctor went in the cell and pulled out a glucometer and said, "He's right. This man's glucose level is only twenty four. The doctor looked up at the guard and said, "Let the medic in here. I need his help."

Roy didn't hesitate he ran into the cell. He looked in the doctor's bag and handed him the IV supplies. As the doctor was putting the IV in place, Roy dug through the bag and found the D-50 (glucose) and handed it to the doctor. "You've done this before, I see," the doctor said.

"Yes, Sir. Plenty of times."

The man started waking up before the doctor had even finished administrating the D-50. "That's it wake up now." The man started moaning and opening his eyes. "Are you a diabetic?" The doctor asked. The man nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's uh, Tim Mayfield."

"Do you remember what happened?" Roy asked. He felt like he just 'stepped on the doctor's toes' so to speak. "Sorry, Doc." Roy said as he looked down at the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just saved this man's life."

"I was late getting off work and my girlfriend was making dinner. I didn't want to eat before I got to her place…"

"So you're sugar level dropped," Roy said.

Tim nodded. "Dumb, I know. I started feeling faint and saw the blue lights behind me and pulled over. I don't really remember much after that." Tim looked around and noticed the steel bars and bunk beds. "Am I in jail?"

"Yeah. They thought you were a drunk driver," Roy said.

"I don't drink. But I guess I was slurring my words and couldn't walk straight." He chuckled. "I guess I can't blame them much. I really need to call Karen. She's going to be so mad. It's our sixth month anniversary."

"How about if I take you to the infirmary and call her myself and explain everything," the doctor said.

"I'd appreciate that. It'll save my relationship." Tim looked from the doctor to Roy. "How'd you know?"

"It was the way you were snoring. There is something different about the snoring of a diabetic whose glucose level is low. I can't really explain it; it's just a different sound."

Tim stood up and shook Roy's hand. "I thank you my friend."

"No problem," Roy said.

Tim was awake enough to walk with the doctor to the infirmary. He was holding the IV bag as they walked away. Roy and his fellow inmate were rushed back inside their cell. "Man, that was totally cool. You really saved that man's life."

Roy curled up on the bottom bunk and mumbled, "That's what I do." Roy had just drifted off to sleep when he heard his name being called. He moaned and rolled over. "Yeah."

"Come with me please," A rather large guard said.

Roy had no idea what was going on. He was scared but didn't want to show it. He slowly got up and walked to the cell door. The guard opened the door and said, "The Sheriff wants to see you."

"Of course he does," Roy mumbled. He could barely walk he was so tired. He followed the guard to the sheriff's office.

"Have a seat, Mr. DeSoto," the sheriff said to Roy when he walked in.

"Thank you, Sir," Roy said as he sat down.

"I want to thank you for saving Tim Mayfield."

"You're welcome. It was nothing special."

"It was special to me. I can't let you go home, but I understand that you've had very little sleep the past couple of days."

"That would be an understatement, Sir," Roy said struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'd like to put you in a special room. It's nothing grand just a small room with nothing more than a bed, toilet and sink. I'll allow you to have some sheets, a blanket and pillow. I can promise no one will bother you for a few hours."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"I'll make the arrangements. I should tell you that it's our isolation room where we put the hard cases, but I think you need it."

"Will someone get me when my wife comes in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll make sure the guards know to get come get you."

"I sure appreciate it, Sheriff."

Roy was taken to the isolation room. It was still a jail cell and he was terrified but it looked so peaceful when he stepped inside. True to his word, Roy had been given a set of sheets to put on the bed along with a blanket and pillow. He put the sheets on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He had no idea what time it was. He quickly drifted off into blissful sleep. Roy was just starting to wake up when the door opened. A young-looking guard stood in the door way, "You have company."

Roy sat up quickly. He felt much better after finally getting some good sleep. "Thank you," he said as he followed the guard to the small room.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard said. There was a glass separating Joanne and Roy. Roy sat down and picked up the phone on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked Roy. He told her all about helping the man with diabetes last night and how the sheriff let him stay in the isolation room because it was quiet and he was able to get some sleep. Roy said he would be bored out of his mind if he was in there all day but was glad he was put there last night. Roy asked how Joanne and the kids were and she said they missed him and couldn't understand why he had been arrested. It seemed like they just started talking when their time was up. Joanne said she would be allowed to come back at four in the evening. She said she would ask if she could bring him any books or anything else. He said he would appreciate that. Joanne let Roy know that Johnny and the others wanted to come but he was only allowed one visitor. She said they were all concerned but knew he'd be home soon. The guard said their time was past up and Roy put his hand on the glass and Joanne did the same on her side. It appeared as if their hands were touching. Roy wished they were. He put his head down and followed the guard.

He missed breakfast because he was asleep and asked the sheriff the night before not to wake him for it. He was hungry now and was wondering what time lunch was and if it was even edible. The guard must have heard his stomach growl and whispered, "The sheriff had me bring a tray to your room."

Roy nodded, "Thanks. How's the food here anyway?"

"You're not getting what we feed the prisoners, you're getting what we eat and it's pretty good most days."

"Thanks."

He was taken back to the isolation room and there was a lunch tray waiting on the bed. It looked like some kind beef stew. He was leery about eating prison food so he took a very small taste first and it didn't taste any worse than Chet's cooking. He thought it could use a little salt but it wasn't too bad and he was really hungry. When he finished he put the tray on the floor and went back to sleep for a couple of hours. He was well rested but bored the rest of the day until Joanne came back at four. She had permission to bring him a couple of books and he thanked her. Roy was glad he had something to do. He had wanted to read those books Joanne brought him. One book was the Final Days and it was about President Nixon's downfall. Roy wasn't sure why he had wanted to read it. He wasn't into politics but he had wanted it. The other book was Lyndon Johnson and the American Dream. That book was about LBJ in the White House and his later years. He sat on the bed and looked at the two books and decided to start with the Final Days. He leaned against the wall and opened the book.

Johnny and the others hated the fact that Roy had been arrested for starting the fire. Everyone who knew him at all knew there was no way he could have ever done anything like that. Johnny looked after Joanne like he promised Roy he would. The couch wasn't too uncomfortable and he had slept in worse places. It would be at least one more day before Roy would go in front of a judge and hopefully get out on bail. No matter how much the bail was, the guys vowed to do whatever it took to make sure Roy made it home.

After Joanne had gone to sleep, Johnny was watching TV when Chris came out of his room and sat next to Johnny on the couch. "What's wrong, Chris?" Johnny asked.

"I can't sleep, Uncle Johnny."

"I gathered. Chris, you're Dad's tough, he'll be okay."

"I know Dad's okay," Chris said slowly.

"I know something's bothering you. We've always been friends, right?" Chris nodded. "Then talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I just can't stop wondering why someone would do something like that."

"You mean set a house on fire?" Chris nodded. "I don't know, Chris, but I promise the police will find out."

"Uncle Johnny, no one really believes Dad did do they?"

"I promise that everyone who knows your dad knows he couldn't have possibility have done it. Chris, I don't know why people do half the things they do but I do know the police will find out the truth, okay?"

"And Dad's gonna be all right in jail?"

"Your dad and I have been through a lot together and I can assure you that he'll be okay. He's one tough man."

Chris smiled, "Thanks, Uncle Johnny. I feel better now."

"Good. Try to get some sleep." Chris stood up and yawned. He turned and started walking down the hall. "Chris?" Chris turned around. "You're dad's proud of you. Don't forget it. And so am I."

"Thanks." Chris felt better and he was able to fall asleep. Johnny felt better too. Somehow he believed what he told Chris about Roy being okay and the police finding out who really did set the fire.

Roy's second day in jail was going to be spent in his own little room, which he would have been grateful for. He felt like a little kid who had been sent to his room for misbehaving. He was glad for the books. He was surprised when the doctor asked to see him and he was allowed to help with some various illness and minor injuries that had came in. He spent almost nine hours in the infirmary. He decided that was better than being locked up in a room by himself after all. He was allowed to see Joanne when she came to visit. She told him that most of the fire damage was in the living room according to Captain Stanley. She didn't want to see the house without him and neither did Johnny and had asked the captain if he would look at the damage for her. She just couldn't bear seeing it alone. She had to admit that Roy looked better than he did yesterday. She was glad he got the rest he needed. Joanne let Roy know that Jenny was just fine. She wasn't coughing and had all her energy back. When he was taken back to his cell, Roy sat on the bed and started to read the book Joanne had brought him. He drifted off to sleep somewhere around midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bail and a Second Fire

At two in the morning a fire started in the living room of a house on Winchester Street. The house quickly filled with smoke. It was a good thing the firefighter, Mark Adkins, who lived there was home. He woke up when he heard the smoke alarms going off. Mark shook his wife, Linda, until she woke up. They quickly put their shoes on that had been neatly placed under the bed and crawled on the floor to the door. He felt the door and it was cold so he slowly opened it. He saw the flames in the living room. He told Linda to stay low to the ground and go out through the door in the kitchen. She was crying and asked about Adam, their son. "Don't worry about him. I'll get him and go out the window. Meet me at the end of the driveway like we've planned." She didn't want to leave her husband and infant son in the burning house but she knew her husband would make it out. She quickly made her way to the door and ran around to the driveway.

Mark made his way to Adam's room. Adam was only two months old and Mark knew that it wouldn't take long for the smoke to do irreversible damage to his tiny lungs. Adam was somewhat of a miracle. Mark and Karen had been trying to have a baby for a long time and they had just about given up when she announced she was pregnant. Adam was a perfect, healthy baby and Mark was going to make sure he stayed that way. Smoke was filling the house quickly and Mark knew he didn't have much time before the smoked reached the nursery. He picked his sleeping son up, wrapped him in the blanket and cradled him in his arms as he made his way to the window. Mark gently laid his son on the floor while opened the window. He pushed the screen out of the window and it fell on the ground. He picked the infant back up and climbed out of the window. By the time he reached the driveway he heard sirens rapidly approaching. He handed their son to his wife, "He's fine, Honey." Some of the neighbors had started coming over.

She hugged him, "Thank God. I was so worried," she hugged her husband again. Mark saw the chief's car arrive followed by the engines and a squad.

"Honey, I need you to wait for me at Rachael's while I talk to the chief, okay?" She nodded. Rachael was not only a neighbor; she was a good friend and came running over when she saw the house on fire.

The chief saw Mark walking toward him. "We made it out, Chief."

"That's good. Are you sure you're all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Chief I saw the flames coming from the living room. Isn't that what happened to DeSoto?"

"You saw flames in the living room? Did it start there?" He gave instructions to the arriving units.

"I can't be sure but yeah, I believe so. Chief, I never believed DeSoto started that fire. I know him, there's no way."

"No one believes he did, except maybe the police."

Detectives Nolan and Vaughn arrived and Nolan asked, "Chief, anyone hurt?"

"No, luckily they made it out."

"We understand this was a fireman's place," Vaughn said.

"Yeah, it's my place. I think it started in the living room but I can't be sure."

"Looks like DeSoto's off the hook, huh?" Chief McConnikee said.

"I wouldn't say that. We'll have to investigate." Vaughn said.

"Are you assigned to station 51 too?" Nolan asked.

"No, Sir. I'm stationed at the 82nd." Mark looked at his burning house. It looked as if the fire was contained to the living room, just like Roy's place. "Chief, do you have any more questions? I'd like to get back to my wife and son now."

"I don't have any more right now, but I'm sure the detectives will in the next few days." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, sure go to your wife. We can talk tomorrow," Vaughn said. Mark went to his neighbor's place where Linda and their son, Adam, were.

Johnny was asleep when the phone rang at 0700. He had taken a vacation day so he could be with the kids when Joanne went to see Roy and hopefully get him out of jail today. Joanne was already awake and had started cooking breakfast for Johnny and the kids. She answered, "Yes, Captain, Johnny's here. Hold on, I'll get him for you." She walked into the living room and said, "Johnny, it's Captain Stanley on the phone for you."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," Johnny said as he sat up and stretched. "You know that couch is not half bad." He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Captain, Gage here." The captain proceeded to tell Johnny everything about the fire at Adkins's place late last night. Johnny didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe another fireman's house burned. Captain said it looked like it started in the living room just like the fire at Roy's place. Johnny said, "That proves Roy didn't do it, doesn't it? He was in jail last night so it couldn't have been him, right?" Captain Stanley said the fire was still under investigation but that's what he was thinking too. "Captain, Joanne is meeting Josh and Roy at nine at the courthouse. Roy should get out on bail today. I'm staying here to watch the kids." The captain said that his wife, Emily, would be glad to watch the kids so Johnny could go too. "That's a great idea, Captain. I'll give her a call." Johnny told Joanne what the captain had said about the second fire. Johnny said it was too much like their fire to be a coincidence.

Johnny gave Emily a call and she said that she would be pleased to watch the kids so Johnny could go to court. She said that Hank wanted to be there too, but they were on duty. When Roy entered the courtroom, he was happy to see Joanne, Johnny and Chief McConnikee there, along with members from just about every station in the LA area. He knew his own shift was on duty and they couldn't be there but knew they were there in spirit. He gave Joanne and Johnny a quick smile as he sat next to his attorney. Josh filled Roy in on the second fire but knew he wouldn't be able to get an acquittal right now. He said their best hope was still for bail. Roy didn't know anything about court proceedings and asked Josh to do what he thought was best. The proceeding was pretty short; Roy's attorney entered a plea of not guilty and mentioned that Roy had never been in any trouble and had close family ties in the area. The District Attorney was not opposed to Roy being allowed out on bail. The judge set bail at $25,000. Roy knew he didn't have that kind of money and turned pale. Josh reminded him that they only had to come up with ten percent of the total bail. With the fire and not knowing what was lost yet, he didn't think he could come up with even that much. Josh told the judge that the bail money had been raised. The judge instructed Roy on where to go to pay. Roy was stunned. He didn't tell Josh anything about having bail money. He started to protest as Josh led him out of the courtroom. What Roy didn't know was that Johnny and the rest of the guys had taken up a collection and when the rest of the stations found out that Roy had been arrested, the money started pouring in. Chief McConnikee explained to Roy that they had enough for the bail and then some. The money that was not needed for the bail could be used for things that the family would need. Roy and Joanne were both overwhelmed at the outpouring of love and generosity shown to them. After his bail was paid and he was released, the first thing Roy wanted to do was to see his kids. Roy thanked the other men that had come to support him. Johnny took him and Joanne home.

Johnny pulled up to Roy's house. Chris and Jenny ran out to meet Roy. Jenny jumped in Roy's arms. "I'm all better now, Daddy."

Roy smiled as he picked her up, "I'm glad, sweetheart. How do you like the new place?"

"Chris and I have to share a room, but that's okay. Mommy said we're lucky to have someplace to stay until we find another house."

"Mommy's right." He rubbed Chris's hair. "You doing okay, Son?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Are you going to see the house now?"

Roy looked at Joanne then Johnny he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Can I go too? I want to see it."

"Me too, Daddy. I want to see it," Jenny added.

Roy wasn't sure if the kids, especially Jenny, should see the house. He had been told most of the damage was in the living room but he would feel better once he saw it for himself. Joanne said, "Honey, it's their house too."

Roy nodded and said, "You're right. We are family and this affects all of us and we all need to see it together." Johnny looked at Roy and Joanne. "You're family too, Johnny, you comin'?" Roy asked.

Johnny smiled when Roy said he was family. "I'll meet you there."

"Uh, Johnny, have you seen the house yet?" Roy asked.

Johnny shook his head, "No. I just couldn't without you."

"Let's go then," Roy said and the DeSoto's got into the station wagon. Johnny followed them in his Land Rover.

Roy saw Detectives Nolan and Vaughn entering the house when he pulled up. He wasn't real fond of the detectives but understood deep down that they were just doing their jobs and tried to have no ill feelings about them. Johnny was less than thrilled to see the two men who arrested his best friend and slammed the door as he got out of his vehicle. He muttered something under his breath that Roy couldn't make out. He knew Johnny was about to say or do something they all might regret. Roy quickly got out of the brown-paneled station wagon and grabbed Johnny by the arm, "Johnny, don't, please."

"Don't what?"

"Say or do anything that you'll be sorry for. They were just doing their jobs. Let it go, okay?"

Johnny frowned as he looked at Roy then the front door where two detectives just entered. "Yeah, but…"

"No buts, Johnny. Besides, with the fire last night, I doubt they think I had anything to do with it anymore."

"Yeah, okay," Johnny said reluctantly.

Roy let go of Johnny's arm and said, "Thanks, Pal."

Roy was the first to enter the house followed by Joanne and the kids then Johnny. Detective Nolan said, "Mr. DeSoto, you can go in and look around. We just wanted to take one last look around. We'd appreciate it if you would wait until we're done to remove anything from the house. We should only be about a half hour." Roy noticed Johnny's frown returned.

"Yes, Sir. We won't take anything out."

"And just so you know, we don't think you did this," Detective Nolan said.

"You almost had me convinced I did," Roy mumbled almost smiling at him.

"I'll admit we did at first, but after we talked to you in the interrogation room and your friends we know you didn't," Detective Nolan said.

"We knew the fire was arson. A couch doused in kerosene is hard to hide. Our captain wanted us to pick you up right away," Detective Vaughn stated.

"Yeah. He's got some crazy idea about firemen starting fires because they want the glory of 'saving the day', so to speak," Detective Nolan said. He hesitated then added, "He had a friend a long time ago who lost a house because a fireman did just that. They were able to save the family, but they lost everything."

"Are you going to find out who did set our house on fire and almost killed my sister?" Chris asked. He still wasn't sure if he trusted the two detectives.

"Yes, we are, and that's a promise. We will get to the bottom of this," Detective Vaughn reached his hand out to shake Chris's. Chris shook the detective's hand, "No hard feelings," Detective Vaughn added.

"No, sir," Chris replied. Chris reached his hand out and shook the other detective's hand too.

"We'll wait outside to give you some privacy," Detective Nolan said to Roy. He knew that this would be hard for the DeSoto's and wanted to give them some time alone to see the damage.

"Thank you," Joanne said as she started looking around. The whole house still reeked of smoke and the living room was completely destroyed. There was nothing left of it. The walls were still standing but everything in it had been burned or had so much water damage it was beyond repair. Joanne found their wedding picture that had been hanging above the TV on the floor. The beautiful cherry-colored wooden frame was now a charred black, the glass was broken into several pieces and the only thing recognizable from the picture itself was small part of Roy and Joanne standing at the altar. She cried on Roy's shoulder as she pointed it out to him.

Roy brushed her hair back and said, "It's only a photograph. We can get another one." Johnny quietly put his hand on Roy's shoulder. There had been other pictures on the walls in the living room. Pictures of the kids at various stages of growing up, a couple of family vacations and one of Roy and Johnny in their dress uniforms all had been destroyed by flames, smoke or water. None of them were repairable but they were all replaceable. The negatives of every picture were in a fire-proof box on the floor in Roy's closet. He had learned from years as a firefighter that photos were one thing that could not be replaced if the negatives were gone and had put theirs in the special box. The couch, TV, end tables, and all the other furniture were all gone. "It's all replaceable," Roy told his family as they stared at each item.

"Dad, can I go look in my room?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, Son."

"I wanna see my room too, Daddy," Jenny said.

"I'll go with her, Roy," Johnny said. He knew Roy and Joanne needed some time alone.

"Thanks," Roy said. He asked Joanne, "Do you want to see our room too, Honey?" She didn't say anything but walked down the hall.

When Chris went into his room he was surprised. He had expected everything to be burned like everything in the living room had been. It wasn't. There was a lot of smoke damage on the walls but everything was intact. He saw soot on his bed and just about everything else. He looked on the shelf and saw his baseball trophy he won last year and smiled because it was undamaged except for some ashes on it. He opened his closet and his clothes smelled like smoke but they looked fine. He wondered if his mom could get them cleaned enough to wear again. He had some sports posters on the walls that were ruined but he knew those weren't important and could be replaced. He was pleased and hoped that his parents and sister were just as lucky.

Johnny took Jenny into her room and she ran to pick up her favorite doll, "Jennny, you can't take anything just yet. Remember, the detectives want us to wait a little while."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." The little girl smiled, "But she's okay except her hair. I can wash it when I take a bath with her. I thought she would be all burnt up like our couch and TV."

"I'm glad she's okay. I think it would be okay if you want to hold her until we leave. Maybe the detectives will be done and you can take with you when we leave."

She nodded and squeezed the doll. She brushed off some of the soot that was on her face with her hand and smiled.

"What's her name?" Johnny asked.

"Her name is Sarah. I named her after my friend at school."

"Sarah's a nice name."

Jenny looked at her bed and said, "Daddy found me in the bed didn't he?"

"Yes, you were asleep and he took you outside."

"Uncle Johnny, if my Daddy didn't pick me up, would I have gotten dead?"

That question threw Johnny for a loop. He wasn't expecting it. He briefly shut his eyes and opened them wide. "I don't know, Sugar. I'm glad your daddy was home and took you outside."

"Me too." Jenny looked at her other dolls and other toys and everything seemed to be okay other than some soot and smoke smell. "Uncle Johnny, we're lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I would say you are all very lucky." He picked Jenny up and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go see your Daddy and Mommy now."

"Okay."

Johnny and Jenny found Roy and Joanne in their bedroom along with Chris. Roy said, "Johnny, it looks like everything's okay in here except for some minor smoke damage, Chris said his rooms the same."

"Jenny's room is okay too. Have you checked the kitchen yet?"  
"No. We haven't made it that far," Roy answered.

Johnny went outside and saw the detectives were looking at the living room window. "Hi, ya."

"Hi," Detective Nolan answered. "Not much damage is there?"

"The damage is mostly in the living room. Seems like the department arrived in time to save the rest of the house."

"It's the same at Adkins' place," Detective Vaughn said.

"Jenny, Roy's daughter, found her favorite doll. Do you think she can take it with her when we leave, even if you're not finished?"

Detective Vaughn looked at Nolan and nodded, "Yeah, I don't see why not. Tell them they can take their clothes too. Although they smell like smoke, Mrs. DeSoto may be able to get them wearable," Detective Nolan said.

"Hey, Gage? I got a question for you?" Detective Vaughn said.

"What's that?"

"Does Roy always lock all of his doors at night?" Detective Vaughn asked.

"He sure does, every night. I know 'cause I stay with them sometimes."

"What about the windows?" Detective Nolan asked.

"Well, yeah, he closes them. That one," Johnny pointed to the living room window on the left, "doesn't lock but he closes it. Is that how whoever set the fire got in?"

"We don't know yet. But with the Adkins fire, I think we can get the DA to drop the charges against your partner. We're going to talk to him when we leave here," Detective Nolan said. The detectives looked at the window Johnny pointed too.

Johnny had a big grin, "Thanks. He'll be happy to know that. They haven't been able to start an insurance claim because of the charges."

Detective Nolan looked around and said, "I think we are finished here. We got all the pictures we need. You can tell…never mind, I'll tell him myself," he said as he walked inside the house. Johnny followed him inside, Detective Vaughn was behind him.

"Mr. DeSoto, We're finished up now. You and your family can remove anything you need too. Sorry it took so long, but you know how these things go. And just so you know, we're on the way to talk to the DA now about dropping the charges."

Joanne smiled and held onto Roy's arm, "Thank you. That means a lot to all of us."

"Roy, one question we didn't ask you." Detective Nolan said.

"What's that?"

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt you or your family?"

Roy looked at his wife and his children and thought _who would want to hurt any of us? _ "No, Sir. I can't imagine who but I do know there are a lot of crazy people out there."

"Okay, thanks." With that, the two detectives left.

Johnny snapped his fingers and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we go eat lunch then get some boxes and start packing this stuff up."

"I could use a good meal but to tell you the truth, I don't feel much like working on this today. I just want to enjoy being with my family."

"Don't blame ya there, Pal."

"Let's get you back and I'll fix us all a nice lunch and you can just relax today," Joanne said.

"That sounds wonderful," Roy said. "Johnny you're coming too, right?"

Johnny smiled, "Wouldn't be anywhere else."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back to Work

Roy spent the next day enjoying being a free man. He had only spent a short time behind bars and he thought that was more than long enough. Johnny never would have said anything to Roy or Joanne but he was glad to get back to his own place too.

The insurance company called Roy the next day. Now that all the charges had been dropped, they could move forward with rebuilding. The agent had gone by the house and explained to Roy that even though the fire itself was contained to the living room, there was still a lot of smoke and water damage throughout the entire house. After a careful inspection, it was decided that the house would have to be demolished. Roy and Joanne would have to make a decision on whether or not they wanted to move or stay where they were until their house could be rebuilt. Even though they felt blessed they didn't lose anything that couldn't be replaced, the thought of losing the house was hard on them. They had so many memories in it. Roy carried Joanne over the threshold when they came back from their honeymoon to start their new lives together. It was the only place Chris and Jenny ever called home. The agent told Roy that it was a decision that could wait but only a couple of days. At dinner that night, Roy and Joanne discussed it with the kids. Jenny was a little young but asked, "We'll never go home again?"

Chris looked at Jenny and remembered seeing her lifeless body on the ground as his dad and the others worked to save her. She was his little sister and could be so annoying at times but he loved her and was so grateful that she was okay. He said, "No, Jenny. That's not what Mom and Dad are saying. What they're saying is we are getting a new home. The house we did live in is going to be torn down. They can build a new one or we can find another house to live in. It doesn't matter. We're family and wherever we live is home, right Dad, right Mom?"

Roy put his fork down on his plate and looked across the table at his son. He felt so proud of Chris. "You're right. There's no reason for us to be sad. Chris is right; we are all together and wherever we live is home."

Joanne smiled at her son and said, "I agree. That's what family is all about. We're just going to have a new home."

They talked about it and it was decided that they would start looking for a new place to live tomorrow. They knew it could take a while for a new house to be built and they didn't want to wait. "I'm glad we have this place but it's temporary and I want a place that we can call ours again," Joanne said.

The guys all came over for another cookout the next day to make up for the one Roy didn't get to have when he was arrested. The next day they would all be returning to work. Captain Stanley was glad he would have all of his men together again. He felt like a part of his family was missing every time one of his men was out. This time they had a wonderful time. It was full of fun, family and good food. Captain Stanley told everyone that Mark Adkins house was in about the same shape as Roy's and the guys from stations all over the county donated to help him with some immediate expenses like they did for Roy. Chet said, "At least Adkins wasn't arrested for setting his own house on fire. I still can't believe they believe you did it, Roy."

"They know now I didn't start the fire and all the charges were dropped."

"I'm glad for that, Pal," Captain Stanley said.

Roy reached for Captain Stanley's arm and guided him away from the others. "I feel guilty about all the money that was donated for my bail."

"You deserve it, Roy."

"But they dropped the charges. I don't need it now and we didn't lose that much in the fire. The only things we really lost were in the living room."

Captain Stanley put his hand on Roy's shoulder before he could say anything else. "Roy, there will be expenses the insurance won't cover and we all know that. We knew when we donated it that you would be cleared on all the charges. It's yours, Pal." The captain leaned closer and whispered, "Don't hurt their feelings by giving it back."

Roy looked rather embarrassed and didn't want to keep it but had to admit to himself that he really could use it. He knew the captain was right there were going to be some expenses the insurance would not cover. "Thanks, Cap." That was all that was said and they went back to the festivities.

Roy was the first to arrive at the station the next day. He was looking forward to getting things back to normal. Joanne had plans to continue to look for a new place for them to live while the kids were in school. Johnny was next to arrived followed by the rest of the crew. Captain Stanley had them line up for a brief inspection. Not that he really needed to, but he just wanted to see all of his men back together. "Chet…"

"I know, Cap, latrine duty."

"Fraid so. Marco I'd like you and Mike to check the hoses. Johnny, it's your turn to cook." That statement was meant with groans from everyone except Roy.

"My cooking's not that bad, guys. I'll make something really special today."

"What, burned hot dogs?" Chet asked.

"Hardy, har, har, Chet. I've got something planned that you'll go crazy over."

"What's that?" Mike asked.

Johnny looked left and right, "I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"Roy?"

"Yes, Cap?"

"I'd like you to pull the apparatuses out and hose the bay down. Johnny can help you until lunch time."

Roy nodded. The men broke up and headed off to start their chores. Roy grabbed Johnny's arm and whispered, "You don't have anything special in mind for lunch do you?"

"Sure I do," Johnny said looking to see if all the others had left the bay. "Well no, but I will. I will."

"Uh, uh," Roy replied as he climbed into the squad and pulled it out of the station. Johnny pulled the engine out. "I'll help you with lunch today." He told Johnny as they were hosing the bay out.

"Okay, but I get to decide what we're gonna cook, right?"

"Sure, that way if they don't like it, you'll get the blame," Roy said as he finished and started putting the hose away. Johnny pointed his finger at Roy's and started to say something but turned around and grabbed the other hose instead.

The squad was toned out for man who had fallen out of his wheelchair and only needed assistance getting back up. He was home alone and fell while reaching for a book he dropped on the floor. He felt bad about calling but Roy told him they were happy to help. On the way back to the station, Roy asked, "So, have you thought about what you're going to make for lunch?"

"Yep. Stop at the store, will ya? I gotta get a couple of things."

As Roy pulled up to the store he said, "No flirting while you're in there. We gotta hurry back." Johnny didn't say anything he just frowned as he got out and shut the door. It wasn't long before he came out with a paper bag and got back in the squad. He rolled the top of the bag closed when Roy leaned over to peek inside. "What are we making?"

"You'll see."

"Johnny, if I'm going to help you, don't you think you could tell me?"

"Not until we're actually cooking." Roy shrugged and drove back to the station.

Johnny had kicked everyone out of the kitchen except for Roy. "Johnny, what's so special about hamburgers?"

"It's not the hamburgers; it's what I'm going to put on them."

Roy rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid to ask."

"Bacon. I'm going to add bacon to them."

"Bacon on hamburgers and you really that will taste good?"

"Sure, I do." Johnny flipped the burgers and started the bacon. He asked Roy to put fries in the oven and to start the baked beans.

When lunch was ready, Roy called everyone to the table. They asked what they had made but Roy just said, "Just be nice. He's had a long week staying with Joanne and the kids while I was…well you know."

Johnny kept the burgers covered until he had everything else on the table. He pulled off the top off.

"Hamburgers, that's your special lunch?" Chet asked. He stared at the hamburger, closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. He was hoping Gage would come up with something more original.

"Not just any old hamburgers," Johnny put one on Chet's plate. "Try it."

Chet took a bite and really didn't want to like it but he really did. He took the top of the burger off and said, "Bacon. You put bacon on hamburger. Gage, I think you're onto something here." The captain and the others looked skeptical but they each tried Johnny's hamburgers.

"You know, Johnny, I think Chet's right. These are great," Captain Stanley said.

Johnny sat back and smiled as the burgers were devoured. Just as Johnny finished the last bite of his second burger, the tones went off for a woman who was having chest pains. Roy and Johnny scooted their chairs back and Captain Stanley stood up and answered dispatch with his usual, "KMG 365." Captain Stanley handed Roy the paper with the address on it.

When Roy and Johnny pulled up to the house a woman came out to greet them. "Oh, I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing. My husband called you before I could stop him. I'm fine. See, he has dementia and thought I was having a heart attack. I just coughed." After making sure the woman was fine, they cleared and went back to the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Men Down

It wasn't until 0200 that the tones went off again. This time it was for a two story house fire. As he was climbing into the engine, Captain Stanley said, "Hey, that's Stanford's house from station fifteen."

"Here we go again," Roy said as he closed the door to the squad and started it up.

When they arrived at the house, Carol, Bob Stanford's wife ran up to Captain Stanley and frantically said, "Hank, Bob's upstairs trying to get the kids out." Tears were streaming down her face as she pointed to the upstairs rooms.

Captain Stanley took hold of both her arms and said, "We'll get them." He yelled, "We have four people still inside. Chet, Marco, go in with Johnny and Roy they're upstairs." Captain Stanley got on the radio and ordered the other responding units where to park.

Detectives Vaughn and Nolan arrived on scene and Nolan guided Carol away from Captain Stanley so he could focus on rescuing her family and fighting the fire. They had been called because it was another LA County firefighter's house that was on fire. Carol was too distraught to talk to them except to say that the smoke detectors woke them up and Bob went upstairs to get the kids.

Johnny and Roy entered the house with Chet and Marco manning the hose right behind them. They saw flames and smoke in the living room and Chet and Marco started spraying water on the fire. Roy and Johnny found the stairs and went up. Johnny and Roy noticed more flames and smoke as the ascended the staircase. They originally thought the fire was just in the living room when they entered the house but now realized there was a fire upstairs too. They opened the first door they saw after touching it to make sure it was not hot and shouted for Bob and his three kids. Johnny heard something in another room and tapped Roy on the shoulder and they walked toward the sound. They saw flames coming from the bottom of one of the bedroom doors. Johnny knew it was Bob's 3-year-old's room. They passed that room and went to the next one which was where the sound was coming from. The door was cold so Roy opened it and saw Bob trying to open the window. Roy and Johnny were relieved when they saw his three kids were lying on the floor and they appeared to be all right. The window was jammed and Johnny broke it with his elbow. Captain Stanley heard the window break and saw the flames coming from the room next to it.

While the ladder was being moved into position, Johnny picked up Bob's twelve-year-old daughter and lowered her out of the window. She was scared and crying but trusted Johnny when he told her she'd be all right. One of the men from station fifteen caught her when Johnny let go. The ladder was at the window now and Bob told his 7-year-old son to close his eyes if he was scared. "I'm not scared Daddy. I know Frank won't drop me. You work with him." Bob handed his son to Frank who passed him to the fireman who was behind him on the ladder. Roy picked up Bob's 3-year-old son and gave him to Bob who handed him to Frank. Bob went out of the window next. Roy was watching Bob go down the ladder when he heard an awful noise. It was a noise no fireman ever wanted to hear while they were inside a burning structure. Johnny and Roy both knew the ceiling in the room next to them fell. Roy hurried out of the window followed by Johnny. They didn't know how much time they had before the whole house collapsed.

They reached the ground and Captain Stanley rushed toward them, "Kelly and Lopez are still inside."

Johnny and Roy ran back into the house as the men from fifteen followed. When they entered the house Roy and Johnny couldn't see much but what they did see were a lot of flames, smoke and debris that had fallen from the room above them. Several firemen were inside the house looking for the missing men. One of the men from fifteen yelled, "Over here!"

Roy and Johnny were there in an instant. What they saw made their hearts skip a beat. Chet was lying face up with his eyes closed. A part of the ceiling was lying on top of him and he wasn't moving. Johnny couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Johnny made his way to Chet and felt for a carotid pulse and found one. It was weak but it was there. "He's alive. We'll get him, find Marco," Johnny said to Roy. A couple of the other men stayed with Johnny and helped him get Chet out of the burning building and some of the other men went with Roy. They found Marco under another pile of rubble. Roy saw a lot of blood pooling around Marco's legs. He and the others unburied Marco. Roy saw a large laceration on Marco's left thigh through his turnout gear. He knew it was probably an arterial bleed but had to get out of the house before they all perished in it. Roy picked Marco up under his arms and one of the other men picked up his legs. They ran out of the house. Just as everyone was in the clear, the whole house collapsed.

Marco was laid next to Chet on the ground. Johnny was already on the phone talking to Dr. Brackett. When Johnny received the orders for Chet, Johnny handed the phone to Roy. Johnny gave Chet an IV and he was also fully packaged on a backboard secured with spider straps and a C-collar. Chet was still unconscious.

It was easier for Roy to pull Marco's turnout gear off than it was to cut them. Once he had the turnout gear off, Roy applied a tourniquet to Marco's leg just above the laceration. He also started an IV on Marco at Rampart's request. Both the injured men were loaded into the ambulances when they were ready. Captain Stanley let Johnny and Roy know that Bob and his family were okay.

Dixie told Johnny to take Chet to treatment room one. She noticed Chet had a splint on his left arm and right leg and he was still unconscious. Dixie hated to see anyone come into her ER in that shape but she had a special place in her heart for firemen and policemen and she was very concerned when she saw the look of doubt on Johnny's face.

Dr. Brackett was waiting for him. "Any change, Johnny?"

"His blood pressure dropped just before we pulled up. It's now 86/46. I'm pretty sure he's got internal bleeding." Johnny hung another bag of normal saline while Dr. Brackett ordered all kinds of tests. When Johnny asked if Chet was going to make it, Dr. Brackett reached his arm out and patted Johnny's arm, "I hope so." A stunned Johnny stood alone in the room after Chet was whisked away to surgery. He knew the fire was probably set by the same person who set Roy and Mark's house on fire and wondered how many of his friends were going to lose their house or worse, their lives. He felt the anger build up inside him. He took a couple of deep breaths, balled up his fist and hit a nearby wall. He regretted it when he felt a sharp pain in his knuckles. He rubbed his hand and flexed his fingers and decided nothing was broken. He went into the hallway and saw Roy talking to Dixie. "How's Marco?" Johnny asked Roy.

"He's lost a lot of blood. It was an arterial bleed. He also has a concussion. Dr. Early took him to surgery. He'll be out a while, but Dr. Early's expecting a full recovery. Dixie was telling me about Chet."

"Yeah. I hope those detectives find out who's setting the fires and why before LA doesn't have any firemen left."

Captain Stanley and Mike came through the doors. They had soot on them from head to toe. Dixie could just barely see the whites of the captain's eyes because his face was so dirty. Even through all the soot she could see the concern on his face for his men. Captain Stanley said, "The chief replaced all of us. How are they?"

Roy spoke first, "Marco's going to be out a while but he's expected to make it. They're working on his leg now and he has a concussion."

"What about Chet?" Mike asked. He could tell by Roy's tone that he had just delivered the good news and he was waiting for the bad news.

"Chet's in surgery now too. His blood pressure dropped on the way in and…" Johnny took a deep breath before continuing, "Dr. Brackett says he has internal injuries and he doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know? Chet's gotta pull through," Mike said in a louder voice than he usually spoke.

"He will, guys. Come on, you know nothing can stop the phantom," The captain said trying to sound upbeat.

Dixie offered to take them to the lounge while she checked on Marco and Chet's conditions. They followed her to the lounge and Johnny poured them all a cup of coffee. Captain Stanley and Mike both washed up in the sink. Everyone sat down and prepared for a long wait. Even though it was 0500 and he knew Joanne would still be asleep, Roy called her to let her know what happened and that he was all right. He also let her know that he would be at the hospital a while.

It wasn't long before Dixie came in and said, "Dr Brackett says he'll be a while yet. Chet's in pretty bad shape. Dr. Early said he'll be out soon with an update on Marco." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and joined them.

Dr. Early came in about an hour later. He looked tired and worn out as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched as the steam rose from the cup and said, "Marco's lost a lot of blood and we had to replace it. He's going to have to stay here about a week and his leg is going to be pretty sore for a while. He's also going to have one doozy of a headache when he wakes up. I'm not sure when he can go back to work, but he's going to be good as new." He sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Thank you, Doc," Johnny said.

"When can we see him?" Roy asked.

"It'll be a while yet before he'll be awake enough for visitors. And before you ask, Dr. Brackett is still working on Chet. He said it shouldn't be much longer. There was a lot of internal damage and Chet's spleen had to be removed. Now he's not out of the woods yet, but so far he's hanging in there."

Mike was tired of just sitting so he stood up and started to walk around the small break room. It wasn't long before Roy stood up, stretched and yawned. He poured the last bit of coffee that was in the pot into his cup. He looked at the empty pot and the men sitting in the room. He felt like there wasn't enough coffee in the hospital for all of them right now and he made another pot. He didn't know what else to do so he just stood there and watched the fresh coffee drip into the pot.

Dr. Brackett came in the room and everyone turned their eyes on him. Dr. Brackett hung his head down and said, "That's one tough firefighter you have there, Captain. He made it through surgery. The next few hours are still going to be critical, but he's young, strong and in good shape. I think he'll pull through."

Sighs of relief filled the room. Captain Stanley stood up and shook both doctor's hands, "I want to thank you both for everything you're doing for my men."

"You're very welcome." He looked at the group of weary firemen who had gathered to wait for news of one of their own. "Why don't all of you go home and get some sleep. It will be a while yet before you can see either of them," Dr. Brackett said. "I'll call you, Captain, if there are any changes."

"If either of them need anything, you'll let me know?" Captain Stanley said as he looked at both Doctors Brackett and Early.

Dr. Brackett held up three fingers, "Scouts honor. Now go on, get some rest."

Johnny and Roy shared a glance then looked at their captain. Roy said, "Doctor Brackett's right. It will be a while before we can see them. We should get some rest."

"I suppose so," Mike said as he put his hand on the door knob to leave.

"Don't forget, there's still some nut on the loose who's after us so be careful." There were echoes of "I'll be careful," from his men.

"Johnny, why don't you come to my place?" Roy asked Johnny as they were leaving the hospital.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You can sleep in the spare room and Joanne won't have to worry about keeping the kids quiet. You can get some rest then go home before we come back here."

"That does sound like a good idea." They just walked past a payphone. "I'll just call Joanne and let her know. She wanted to know about Chet and Marco anyway." Roy placed the call and Joanne said she was glad he called. Roy followed Johnny to his place and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Break in the Case

Detectives Vaughn and Nolan went to Chief McConnikee's office after the fire at Adkins' place was put out. That fire almost killed another fireman, his family and sent two to the hospital.

The first thing they wanted to know if there had been any link between DeSoto, Adkins, and Stanford. Chief McConnikee had his secretary bring in some files and he looked through them. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I can't find any correlation between the three firemen. They all work at different stations in different parts of the city. They have not worked any wrecks or fires together. The only thing they really have in common is they all have families and work for the department."

"Maybe's this guy's got something against firemen in general. Maybe he's not after any specific station or person," Detective Nolan said.

"So you think this guy was injured in a fire or even lost someone and he's blaming the whole department," Chief McConnikee said.

"Chief, have there been any fires recently where someone died?" Detective Vaughn asked.

"The last one was about two months ago." He leaned back in his chair as he remembered the fire vividly. "As I recall, it started about two in the morning by a young boy playing with matches. The parents were asleep and by the time we arrived, the house was fully engulfed. There was no way to gain entry." He leaned forward and sadly said, "The boy was lost. He was gone before we even got there."

"You keep saying 'we.' We're you on scene?" Detective Nolan asked.

Chief McConnikee nodded his head. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands. "Yeah, I was there. There are a few things in this line of work you never forget." He took a deep breath, "and a few things that haunt your sleep and keeps you up at night. Watching the medics pull that boy out of the house was one of them."

"How did the parents react?" Detective Nolan asked.

"Like anyone who just lost their three-year-old in a house fire. They were both burned pretty bad trying to get to the boy. I believe the mother is still in a rehab facility."

"What about the father? Where's he?" Detective Vaughn asked.

"I'm not sure. He was in the burn unit at UCLA. Hold on a minute." Chief McConnikee picked up the phone and asked his secretary to track down a Kevin Feinman. He hung the phone up and said, "It won't take her long. She's good at what she does."

"What can  
you remember about the father?" Detective Nolan asked. "I know he had to have been upset, but did he make any threats or anything like that?"

"He was upset we couldn't save his son and he was worried about his wife. I was in charge of the scene and had my hands full directing the men." His phone rang and he picked it up. "She did. I didn't know that. Thanks." The Chief hung the phone up. "Well, I think we have your suspect. I just found out that Mr. Feinman was released from the hospital two weeks ago and he's been at his wife's side every day."

"And," Detective Vaughn asked. He shifted positions in his seat.

"She died two days before the DeSoto fire from an infection."

Both detectives jumped to their feet. "Do you have a picture of him?" Detective Nolan asked.

"Sure don't. Sorry."

"That's okay, Chief. We appreciate your cooperation and I promise you and your men that we will find him," Detective Vaughn said.

"And until then, tell your men to be careful," Detective Nolan added.

"I will and thank you both."

"How are the two firemen that were injured last night?" Detective Nolan asked.

"One is going to be out a while but is expected to make a full recovery, the other one is still critical."

"I'm sorry, Chief. And I'm sorry we suspected one of your men in the first place," Detective Nolan said.

"I know you were just doing your job. Tough world we live in, huh?"

"You can say that again, Chief," Detective Nolan said. He opened the door and the two detectives left.

The detectives went to their station to find out what they could about their latest suspect. It didn't take them long for the computer to spit out a picture and information on Kevin Feinman. He was a tall, thin man who was thirty-two. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Before the fire, he had no visible scars and had never been in trouble with the law. He was married for nine years and they had one child, Kevin, who perished in the fire. He worked as a mechanic and owned his own shop. They discovered that he had been burned on his arms, torso and face. His wife had burns on her arms and face along with her legs and some minor burns on back. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and had been on a respirator. She was doing better until she developed an infection and died. Their son, Kevin Jr., had been playing with matches on the couch while his parents were sleeping, just as the chief had said. Their next course of action was to find out where Kevin Feinman was now. They knew this man was filled with grief and pain over losing his son and now his wife.

Detective Nolan decided to start their search by talking to Feinman's doctor at UCLA's burn center. What the detectives found out was that Feinman was adhering to his doctor's orders and attending physical therapy in between visitations with his wife. That was until she died. When his wife died, according to his doctor, Mr. Feinman quit the physical therapy and became very angry. The doctor had not seen him since and said that Mr. Feinman had been staying at hotel near the hospital called Oceanside. The detectives thanked the doctor and left.

Detective Nolan asked the clerk what room Feinman was staying in. The clerk was hesitant at first but finally told them that he was in room 201. He also told the detectives that he hadn't seen Feinman in over a week. Detective Vaughn asked for, and was given, the room key. The detectives didn't really expect to find Feinman there. They started searching the room for anything that might tell them where he was. Vaughn walked into the kitchen and said, "I think I have something here."

Nolan entered the kitchen and looked at the notebook that Vaughn had found. "Oh my God. Where in the hell did he get this?"

"I don't know but we'd better make another visit to Chief McConnikee."

They closed the door as they ran out of the room and quickly jumped into the car. Detective Vaughn was driving and Nolan put the tear drop red light on top of the car and turned on the siren. The next thing that Detective Nolan did was to pick up the mic, "Dispatch, I need you to get Chief McConnikee on the phone and tell him to stay in his office. We have to see him right away. Tell him it's a matter of life and death. And I want someone to stake-out Feinman's hotel room." He put the mic back in its little silver slot after he received a ten-four. "I hope he hasn't left yet."

"If he did, we'll just track him down."

They parked the car in front and ran to the chief's office. Detective Vaughn handed him the notebook he found. "This has the addresses of every man on the department along with which shift they work. With this information…"

"We know, Chief. He can go after any of them," Detective Nolan said. He reached for the book and McConnikee handed it to him. "See these dates on the side?" The chief nodded. "Those are the dates of the other three fires. Today is the next date. The fires have all been started at night and your men have been at home. Maybe we can narrow this list down a bit."

"How?"

"For starters, I don't think he will go after anyone who's working. Let' eliminate today's shift.

"B-shift is on duty today. But that still leaves a lot of men on that list. You can't possibility have someone at every house."

"No, no we can't but what we can do is beef up patrols…" Detective Vaughn started to say.

"Wait a minute. Which of the men on the list have families?" Detective Nolan looked up from the notebook and glanced at his partner. "All the men had families, right?"

"That should narrow it down more," The chief said. He picked up a pen and started to put check marks by the men who had families. The list was still long but it was shorter.

"That's about as short as we can make it. Let's call the captain and beef up patrols on the remaining houses. Chief, it might be a good idea to call everyone on that list and tell them to be on the lookout for anything suspicious tonight," Detective Nolan said.

Detective Vaughn picked up the phone and called his captain. He said he would send over the addresses of the remaining names on the list. He also explained that Chief McConnikee would be calling his men to warn them.

It didn't take long for every member of the fire department to get the word to be careful. The men on duty were ready to respond in an instant if a call went out. Some of the men who were off duty and had families sent their wives and kids to a relative's place, some stayed the night in a hotel and some stayed at home with their families but kept them in one room. No firemen in the county slept.

Roy was pretty sure he was safe because his house had already been burned but he wasn't taking any chances. Johnny stayed the night and everyone was in the living room. Captain Stanley sent his wife and kids to her sister's house. His wife wanted to stay but gave in to his rather strong request in the end. Mike Stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone. And that's the way it was throughout the whole department. The men who didn't have families stayed with the ones who did to be there for them ready to help if the arsonist stuck.

While the firemen were making their plans to send their families away or stay at home, the police were busy too. They had the names and addresses of the firemen that were the most at risk of losing their house that night at the hands of a deranged madman. They were making their rounds in the usually peaceful, quiet neighborhoods. Many of them had volunteered to come in or stay late. Each officer was watching for anyone who looked out of place or anything else that caught their keen eye.

It was approaching 0230 and was all quiet at Sam Danko's house. He was a fireman who worked the C-shift. He was married with twin six-year-old boys. He put the boys to sleep in sleeping bags in the living room. His wife, Mary, and two co-workers, Randy and Joe, were sitting at the kitchen table. "Look, Mary, why don't you get some sleep? You can sleep on the couch. There's no need in all of us losing sleep."

"I took a nap this afternoon when we decided to stay here. I'm fine." As soon as the words left her mouth there was a crashing sound in the living room followed by flames and a lot of smoke. The boys woke up and started screaming.

"Mary, go out the back door!" Sam yelled as he ran toward the twins.

Mary didn't leave the house. Instead, she watched as Randy grabbed the fire extinguisher that he brought with him and quickly put the fire out. Joe picked up the phone and called the fire in.

In less than a minute they all heard a police siren. "Mary, take the kids in the bathroom and lay on the floor." Sam whispered in her ear. "In case there are any shots fired I want you all safe."

Mary nodded and put an arm around each of the boys as she led them to the bathroom. They were scared but the boys did as they were told. "It's going to be all right. The fire's out and the police are here," she said to the boys as they went into the bathroom off the master bedroom. They huddled together on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Sam, Randy and Joe went out of the back door and around the side of the house. They wanted to keep out of the way of the police. As Sam peeked around the corner he saw two uniformed officers putting handcuffs on a man he assumed was Kevin Feinman. He walked toward the officers followed by Randy and Joe. Sam didn't say anything to the man as he was being put into the patrol car but Feinman said, "Why. Why couldn't you save my son and wife? Why did I live? I lost everything." Feinman was crying as the patrolman closed the door.

"Looks like we got him. You fellas can get some sleep now," The patrolman said.

"Thank you," Sam said as he smiled the officer. "I'll call our chief."

Sam walked to his front door followed by Randy and Joe. Once he was inside, he called for Mary and the boys. They all hugged each other. "I'll call the chief," Randy said. Sam just held his family close and nodded.

The alarms went off at every station announcing that the arsonist had been caught. The men at every station clapped and cheered. None of them wanted to go to another brother's house fire.

The next morning Roy and Johnny pulled up the parking lot at the hospital to see Chet and Marco and were met by Captain Stanley and Mike. "I'm sure glad they caught that Feinman guy," Johnny said to Captain Stanley and Mike as he opened the door and went inside.

"So am I," Mike said. He pushed the button on the elevator and it stopped at the third floor. They stepped out of the elevator and went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how Chet Kelly is today?" Johnny asked the pretty, blonde nurse sitting behind the desk.

She looked up from her paperwork and said, "He woke up late last night. He's in some pain but he's doing much better. You can see him if you'd like. I believe Marco Lopez is your friend also?" The men nodded. "Mr. Kelly was moved into his room earlier this morning. They're in room 307."

"And the smoke was so thick…" Johnny heard Chet say as he opened the door.

"So how thick was it, Chet, ole buddy?" He asked as he smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Well, it was thick enough to put me here."

"Word has it you'll both be back to work in no time," Captain Stanley said.

"I sure hope so, Cap. I'll go stir crazy sitting at home," Marco said. "Hey, I promise to come by and make you some of my homemade enchiladas while I'm on leave."

"Now that sounds great, Pal," Captain Stanley said.

It was another eight weeks before Captain Stanley was able to line all his men up for roll call. He walked up and down the line and smiled at each one of them and shook their hands. "I can't tell you how proud I am of each and every one of you men. We have always been a family here and I for one am glad to see our family back together. "Chet…"

"I know, latrine duty," Chet answered.

"Not today, Pal. Today, I want you help Marco check the hoses." The captain assigned Johnny to latrine duty, Roy was to clean the apparatus bay and it was Mike's turn to cook.

After the captain dismissed everyone, Roy said, "Don't forget tomorrow night I'm having a cookout at my new place. We finally got all the boxes unpacked and I even bought a new BBQ for the occasion."

"All right," Johnny said as he clapped his hands together.

Captain Stanley smiled as he watched his men break formation and start their chores. It was the best day he'd had in quite a while.


End file.
